<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heavy and Hard is the Heart of a Queen by idlenxvie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655522">Heavy and Hard is the Heart of a Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idlenxvie/pseuds/idlenxvie'>idlenxvie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Gen, Sibling Rivalry, They're both huge dickheads in this ngl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idlenxvie/pseuds/idlenxvie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soojin has inherited the top of the world, but is it truly worth it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heavy and Hard is the Heart of a Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sochicshu/gifts">sochicshu</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870570">Fallin' in Love</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sochicshu/pseuds/sochicshu">sochicshu</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my own interpretation of the story. I don't know how it would actually turn out in the fic but it's fun to imagine!</p><p> I hope you all enjoy it and as always, feedback is greatly appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soojin inhaled deeply as the elevator ascended, the world below shrinking as she smirked to herself.</p><p>
  <em>She'd done it.</em>
</p><p>She'd bested that <em>wretch</em>, who was so brazen as to call herself her sister and taken what was rightfully hers. Soojin had the whole world in the palm of her hand, and it could only get better from there on out.</p><p>She'd hoped her mother was proud of her.</p><p>The elevator came to a halt at the top floor of the building, the doors opening with the light chime of a bell. Soojin stepped out, inhaling the air of the office building as she locked her eyes on the door ahead of her.</p><p>
  <em>Chief Executive Officer.</em>
</p><p><br/>
Smirking widely, she strode towards the door, her head held up high as she felt tears of happiness well up in her eyes. All those years of pretending, lying in the shadows, waiting for the right time to strike, all of it had finally paid off.</p><p>She was at the top of the world, and absolutely no one could bring her down.</p><p>Throwing open the door, Soojin stepped into the office and sighed deeply in satisfaction as she made to sit in the plush leather chair, but not before she heard the door behind her slam shut.</p><p>"<em>You</em>."</p><p>The door locked with a click.</p><p>"Yes," Miyeon spoke, her eyes soulless and cold. "Me."</p><p>Soojin moved to pick up the handset on the desk but was shocked to find that the cord had been cut.</p><p>"You <em>are</em> smart." Soojin said as Miyeon shrugged.</p><p>"Know thy enemy. Phone would have been the first thing you'd pick up. And don't even think about calling security on your phone. They know I'm up here." Miyeon said, her footsteps slow and measured, as if she were a jaguar, circling her prey, deciding when to deal the killing blow.</p><p>"What do you want Miyeon? Want to challenge me for the position?" Soojin asked, her tone defiant and strong, but Miyeon still picked up on the subtle undertone of fear lacing Soojin's voice.</p><p>"<em>Me</em>? Challenge <em>you</em>?"  Miyeon let out a mirthless laugh as she sank down into one of the plush sofas against the walls. "Come now Soojin. We both know not even I'm foolish enough to challenge the one my father named his heir." She spat out as Soojin's face fell slightly.</p><p>"Then... why are you here?"</p><p>"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to congratulate you."</p><p>
  <em>Congratulate her? No. That couldn't be right. Miyeon hated Soojin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Surely she couldn't be happy for her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Right?</em>
</p><p>"Yes, my dear Soojin. Or shall I call you Ivy?" Miyeon asked, her voice cold and cruel, a tone Soojin had never heard her take on.</p><p>"Just... just Soojin is fine..." Soojin murmured, suddenly feeling very small in spite of herself.</p><p>"Right then. My dear Soojin, you are a fool. Why fight for a throne whose heir has already abdicated? There is a reason why I don't want the position of the CEO of this company." Miyeon said as Soojin felt her hackles rise.</p><p>"Why not? Thousands of people would sell their soul to be where you are! Why wouldn't you want to inherit the chair of the most illustrious company in all of Seoul?" Soojin yelled as she felt her eyes grow hot with angry tears. How dare this woman walk in and call her a fool? Didn't she know who she was speaking to?</p><p>"That <em>chair</em> is a throne built on lies, and the so-called crown you have just inherited is forged through the lives of others. So yes, I do not want any part of this. I don't want this company to be a stain on my conscience." Miyeon said, standing up and striding forwards toward Soojin, one long bony finger prodding Soojin's chest. But before Soojin could open her mouth or even react, Miyeon suddenly moved away, grabbing her jacket, that was thrown over the armrest of the sofa set.</p><p>"So congratulations, Cho Soojin. I hope you are happy." Miyeon said as she unlocked the door and exited the room, allowing the door to slam shut behind her.</p><p>The room suddenly felt several degrees colder to Soojin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>